


My Last Hello

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, CEO!Jaehyun, Children, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, model!Taeyong, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Jaehyun forgets his love for Taeyong causing him to leave the country only to return with a child who looks a lot like Jaehyun.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

Taeyong glowered as he saw the mob of media in the arrival area of the airport, shifting so that the child holding his hand is not seen by any of them. 

"I'm so sorry, Taeyong-ssi! I was not aware of the media would catch wind of your arrival." his assistant, Minjun, exclaimed seeing the mob. 

Taeyong could only sigh, shaking his head, "It's not your fault, Minjun. However, please do carry Hyunjae for me, so that he won't be trampled by the mob." he said. 

Minjun nodded and crouched down to the level of the child, opening his arms to indicate that he wants to carry the young boy who squealed in glee and rushed into the arms of the assistant. Taeyong grabbed his sunglasses and perched it on his nose to cover his eyes, eyes narrowing as one of the media pointed towards him and everyone else turned and started to take pictures of him.

Taeyong glanced behind him to check if Minjun had tucked Hyunjae's head away from the lens of the cameras being held by the media, eyes widening when Hyunjae himself refused to be hidden from the cameras of the media, his giggle catching the attention of everyone and for a few beats, there was no shutter, no noise as the members of the media got a look at the boy who was always with Taeyong but whose face was always hidden by the request of the popular model who wanted to hide how his son looks. 

And when the media had recovered, flashes started to come from all directions as Taeyong and Minjun scrambled to hide the face of the boy in the assistant's arms, however, it was too late - there were already pictures of the child and after three hours, it was spread throughout the whole world: 

_Popular Model, TY's son is finally seen after seven years of being hidden._

Jaehyun was reading a financial report when the door slammed open, surprising him and revealing his best friend and CFO, Johnny Suh, who was standing by the doorway with his eyes wide and pale. 

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting?" Jaehyun asked. 

"I just got out of it. Have you seen the news?" Johnny asked, whipping his phone out as he approached the CEO. 

"No. I've been busy with the financial reports so I have not seen any news, so far." 

"Well, I suggest you do." the other said, handing Jaehyun his phone with a sad look on his face. 

_Model TY comes to Seoul for SFW. Seen arriving with his son at Incheon International Airport._

Silence. 

"He's back," Jaehyunn whispered, a smile growing on his face. 

"That's not all. Scroll down, Jae. Slowly." Johnny urged. 

And Jaehyun did, he scrolled down the screen, eyes skimming the contents of the page before it landed on the next headline: 

_The face of the son of the model, TY, finally revealed. Check out the photos._

Jaehyun's world stopped when he saw the picture of the child. His heart beating faster than before, unbelieving of what he had seen. 

"Johnny? W-why does the boy look like me?" Jaehyun asked, looking up towards his friend, eyes starting to fill with tears. 

Johnny shook his head, "No one knows. None of us had been in contact with him ever since he left." Johnny said. 

"I-I did not know that...Not even Ten? Yuta?" 

"None, Jae. We all decided not to tell you since you were still suffering PTSD." Johnny explained. 

"Because of that accident...I lost _everything_." 

"And you'll get them back, Jaehyun," Johnny said, voice determined to bring the smile on his friend's face back. 

Jaehyun sighed, leaning back on his chair, frustrated as he thought about the many things he missed doing with his ex-boyfriend because of the accident eight years ago. He knew of Taeyong and Taeyong’s son when Taeyong emerged as a model three years ago. And like everyone, he tried to find out who the son’s father is and what does he look like, but alas, Taeyong was very good at keeping his son away from the media’s eyes so everyone was kept in the dark for years until now. All the frustration he felt after getting his memories back, his anger at his parents for lying to him, his anger at his friends for keeping him in the dark when all the while, the man who he had woken up to was the same man who would fill the empty hole in his heart when he woke up, all came back to him as he thought about the identity of the child Taeyong had brought back with him. 

Jaehyun looked at his friend with a frown, “I just want to bring him back in my arms, Johnny. And I want to know the truth of his son…” 

“And you will Jaehyun. Just be patient. Taeyong does not have any public schedule here in Seoul so he most probably is back for a while.” Johnny said. 

“How long do you think he will stay?”

“I don’t know.” 

* * *

However, no one, not even the media, knows of the true nature of the return of Taeyong Lee or TY to Seoul. No one knew that six hours upon arriving, he collapsed on the floor of the apartment he had bought before his return, his son screaming in shock while his assistant rushed to aid him. 

Two hours after the incident, Taeyong got his back on the headrest, watching Hyunjae on the carpeted floor play with his toys, when the door opened revealing the only person he had kept in contact after he left. 

"Doyoung," Taeyong greeted. 

"Don't Doyoung me, Taeyong. I was in the studio when I saw the news and if I saw the news, then _he_ would have seen the news." Doyoung said, entering the room. 

Taeyong just sighed, his eyes going to his son, "I know it's all over the news. Minjun panicked about it. And I'm pretty sure he needs to learn the truth," Taeyong said. 

"Are you sure about what you're doing? TY, this is serious." Doyoung said, sitting at the foot of the bed. 

"I'm sure. He deserves it." 

Doyoung frowned at his friend but nodded, "Okay, I guess I'll finish up the papers and schedule the hearing soon."

"Thanks." 

"You should reach out soon. So that they'll be able to hear your side." 

"I'm sure they hate me," Taeyong mumbled. 

"They don't. They understand why you left. Especially Ten and Yuta...Come on, you should meet with them." Doyoung urged. 

"I'm not allowed to leave the apartment yet. Why don't you call them here?" Taeyong asked, watching as his son stood up and walked towards him, climbing up the bed with Doyoung's help and crawling into his arms. 

"If Ten will come here, I'm sure Johnny will, too. Ten is working as his secretary, while Yuta is part of the HR department," Doyoung said. 

"It's fine, I need to reconcile anyways." Taeyong sighed. 

Doyoung frowned as he watched his friend try to smile at his son who squished his cheeks together and asked, "Papa, dada?" 

"He knows?" Doyoung asked, surprised. 

Taeyong smiled warily, "He knows that his family is unconventional. Plus, the reason he's been obedient so far is that I told him he'll meet his Dada soon." 

Eyes turned into slits, "You're leaving him to his dada, _alone_." 

"Please, Jaehyun got married. I'm sure his wife would take care of Hyunjae." Taeyong said, combing his fingers through the hair of the boy who had settled beside him. 

* * *

Jaehyun stared at his friends, who were all sitting down in the couches in front of him. 

"He's back," 

Ten ran a hand through his hair, "He is." 

"Why didn't you guys have any connection with him?" Jaehyun asked. 

Yuta frowned, "He cut us all off...except for one person." 

Jaehyun's head shot up towards the Japanese, "Who?" 

"Doyoung." Ten replied voice laced with sadness. 

Kim Dongyoung (or Doyoung to his friends) is the youngest yet most successful lawyer who started his firm at the age of twenty-three which later became a multi-million law firm catering to the elite of the elite and the poorest of the poor. Taeyong's childhood best friend and ride or die, the only person who hated Jaehyun even after he got to explain his side. Doyoung would never allow him to talk to Taeyong - not after he left the other male to marry his (now) ex-wife. 

"Why am I not surprised..." Jaehyun groaned out, leaning back. 

"You cannot give up, Jaehyun. You divorced Rena after you got your memories back, and waited for him for this long. If you give up now, what's the point of everything you did?" Johnny said. 

Jaehyun sighed.

He's frustrated beyond belief.

If it weren't for that accident that occurred eight years ago, then he would probably get to go home to a house he shares with Taeyong and their son. But alas, when he woke up from the three-month comatose after the accident, he had forgotten the existence of the love of his life and everything they did, his face, became replaced with the face of a female his parents had planned for him to marry before he met Taeyong. And a year after he recovered, they were set to get married, unknowingly breaking the heart of the love of his life, and forcing him to leave with a baby in his arms. His friend kept mum about everything, subtly trying to remind him of who Taeyong is throughout his recovery, but it was all a fail, which had ended in Taeyong leaving and him getting married to Choi Rena, his ex-wife. He lived peacefully with Rena, however, he felt that there is a hole in his heart which cannot be covered nor filled by all those times he spent with his wife; he knew something was wrong, with his life, with how his friends acted, with everything. So he investigated everything, he tried to find out his life before the accident, and as he found out, he slowly remembered everything. And after three years of being married to his wife, he filed a divorce (much to the surprise of everyone and the anger of his parents) and Rena complied, understanding that Jaehyun does not love her and that she needs to let go. 

And now, five years later, Jaehyun Jung is one of the youngest and most successful CEOs who had built his empire with his friend, Johnny Suh. 

Silence enveloped the whole room as they were brought back to the previous years, before the accident, after the accident, and after Taeyong had left Seoul without telling anyone. 

This silence was broken by a beep of notification from Ten’s phone, who brought it out, eyes widening at what he had read on the screen. 

“Oh my God.” Ten whispered, earning the attention of the three males in the room. 

“What? Why?” Yuta asked. 

“Its Doyoung.” Ten replied, not looking up from his phone. 

“What does he want?” Johnny asked. 

“He’s asking for Yuta and I to head to an apartment block in Gang-nam. Says he needs to talk to us immediately.” Ten said, looking up from his phone and at his friends. 

“Doesn’t he live in Hongdae? Who would buy-”

“Taeyong’s.” Jaehyun had cut off Yuta’s inquiry, “Taeyong had always wanted to buy a home in Gang-nam, a spacious apartment with high ceilings and a beautiful view of the Seoul Night Sky.” 

“Isn’t he supposed to stay here for a couple of weeks before returning to America? Why would he buy a house?” Ten asked, confused at the situation. 

“He wouldn’t need to unless he’s planning on staying for a longer period of time,” Johnny said. 

Jaehyun watched as his friends bickered about Taeyong. His mind drifting back to when they were talking about where they would buy their home and where their children would grow up. 

_“When we’re able to buy a house, Jae, I want to buy one in Gang-nam. Preferably a unit in a high-rise building, like in the higher levels so that when it’s evening we can see the night sky and appreciate the view. That would be amazing you know, our children being able to grow up to the view of the Seoul sky.”_

All of those dreams were crushed when he had forgotten Taeyong and married Rena. If only he had not forgotten, if only he had listened;

_“I’m your fiance! Why can’t you remember me!”_

Shaking his head at the memory of Taeyong’s anguish cries while he screamed at his friends to get him out of the room, remembering how there was a small smile on his parents' face while his friends looked torn. 

“Jae,” he heard Johnny call out to him. 

“Hmmm?”

“Let’s go home?” Johnny asked as he looked up at his friends. 

“Sure,” Jaehyun said, standing up and fixing his things as Ten and Yuta bid goodbye and headed out leaving the two of them alone. 

“They’re meeting Doyoung?” Jaehyun asked. 

“Yeah, the only way we would get our answers is through Doyoung,” Johnny explained. 

Jaehyun nodded as he locked his suitcase close, “Let’s go?” 

* * *

“They’re already headed here,” Doyoung said, looking up from his phone on his seat on the kitchen stool. 

Hyunjae and Taeyong were both on the living room couch with the boy comfortably perched on the lap of his father as they watched the television. 

“Are you sure you’re ready to do this?” Doyoung asked. 

“I’m sure, right, Hyunnie? Daddy’s friends need to know about you...right?” 

“Right!” Hyunjae said, smiling brightly at his papa. 

Doyoung choked on his drink. For the first time since he stepped foot in the apartment did the child speak - only for it to be about the man who must not be named. 

“He knows?” Doyoung asked, eyes wide after he recovered. 

Taeyong scoffed at him. 

“I know!” Hyunjae shouted. 

“Baby, do not shout...” Taeyong reprimanded him, earning a small sorry from the boy. 

“I did not hide his father from him, he knows about Jaehyun ever since he could speak and understand the situation. I'm not hiding Jaehyun's existence, nor do I plan on keeping him away from him now that I'm here.” Taeyong said, hugging the boy tighter earning a giggle. 

"And yet you kept his identity and existence from Jaehyun." 

And before he could ask anything else, the doorbell rang making Doyoung stand up as Taeyong was busy cuddling with his son. 

“Ten, Yuta,” Doyoung greeted the two newcomers standing outside before opening the door wider to let them in. 

“Your house?” Yuta inquired.

“You’ve been to my house, Nakamoto...And this is not it.” Doyoung grunted, leading them inside after he had shut the door. 

“It’s mine. And a pleasure to see the two of you.” Taeyong said, emerging from the entryway of the living room with Hyunjae hot on his heels, shocking the life out of his three friends. 

Ten and Yuta stood there, mouths agape as they stared at the father-son duo standing in front of them. Both pretty to the eyes yet significantly different from each other - as the younger looks more like someone they know whom they assume is in the company of his own best friend. 

“Hey, Taeyong...and you must be?” Ten greeted the male before shifting his attention to the young boy. 

“Hyunjae! You are?” the boy replied, interest piqued at the newcomers. 

Taeyong giggled, “Now that’s rude, Jaejae...This is my friends, Uncle Ten and Uncle Yuta…” 

“Hello, Hyunjae.” 

“Hey, there baby boy…” 

Doyoung cleared his throat, attracting everyone’s attention, “Hyunjae-ah, come with uncle Doei for a walk outside while your father talks with his friends...Come?”

Hyunjae grinned up at his father expectantly who nodded in reply and laughed as his son skipped towards his uncle and out the door, the carefree atmosphere disappearing once the door had shut close. 

“Come with me to the living room and I’ll explain everything to you,” Taeyong said, turning away from his friends and leading them further into the home to the living. 

The tension was thick as they settled down the black and white couch situated in the middle of the vast open floor plan home, Taeyong shifting every now and then after he had given them drinks a few minutes ago. 

“What happened Taeyong? How is Hyunjae -”

“Alive?” 

Ten and Yuta asked their estranged friend who just sighed, looked down on his hands as he fiddled with the end of his shirt. 

“I think we’ll start from when I was fully recovered and Jaehyun was still in a coma…” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which we get some of the answers.

Taeyong took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he would be reliving in the next few minutes. 

"When we decided to get married, we decided to have a child. And for us, adoption is not enough. We want a baby that is from us, so we got a surrogate. We were supposed to get married in July, while the baby was supposed to be born in November, which gives us ample time to adjust to our married life. But, remember, the accident happened in April and I woke up late June, however, Jaehyun did not wake up at the same time I did, which gave his parents the opportunity to throw me out of his life. I refused, however, until Jaehyun woke up from the coma in November and threw me out of his life." Taeyong explained to Ten and Yuta who were both silent in shock. 

"You guys know that I went home with my noona then, going off the grid for a few more days, before leaving for LA for a project, and never coming back to Seoul." Taeyong continued, eyeing his friends. 

He knows they're not stupid, and would be able to fill in the missing details even without him telling them about it. 

"The mother contacted you in those days you were gone?" Yuta asked. 

Taeyong leaned back on the couch, exhaling before answering the question, "Actually she gave birth when I went off the grid. And I left with her, and yes, she does live in LA." 

"Okay, back up, you're telling us, you left South Korea to take care of the baby you were supposed to be raising with Jaehyun in LA!?" Ten shrieked. 

Taeyong had winced at the loudness,

"And that same baby is Hyunjae?... Hyunjae is Jaehyun's biological son?" 

"Uhm, yeah, Hyunjae came from Jaehyun's sperm," 

"Where's the baby momma now, Tae?" Yuta asked. 

Taeyong smiled softly, "She's actually one of my stylists and she takes care of Hyunjae from time to time." 

"Does Hyunjae even know all this?" Ten asked, curiosity getting the best of him. 

Taeyong smiled at him, "He knows, as I said, I haven't hidden anything from him since he was able to comprehend his situation," 

Ten took a deep breath as he took in all of the information Taeyong said, eyes darting around the room as he comprehends everything, only to stop the IV stand in the corner of the room with an IV bag hooked on it, 

“You’re sick.” He concluded as he looked observed the slightly pale complexion of his friend.

Taeyong chuckled darkly, “Probably, or that’s for Hyunjae. Both of you will not know for whom that is for.” He mused. 

Ten and Yuta looked at each other, frowns etched on their faces, “You don’t have to lie,” Ten said. 

“I’m not lying, I’m just omitting the truth," Taeyong said. 

“That’s the same! Taeyong, just tell us if you’re sick or not.” Yuta said. 

“I refuse to answer _that_ question. I’m here for SFW and that’s what I’m here for. I’ll be returning to America in two weeks.” 

“With Hyunjae?” Ten asked, an eyebrow raised. 

“Depends.” was the only answer Taeyong said. 

“On what?” Yuta asked, skeptical about the answer they were given. 

“On Jaehyun’s decision,” Taeyong said. 

* * *

Jaehyuun stared at the card which Ten had handed to him the day after the secretary went to meet with the supermodel. When he saw the name on the card, he could not believe it so he did the next best thing; upon receiving the card he stared curiously at Ten, who only scoffed at him and told him to contact the name on the card to get the answers he has been yearning for the past few years. And it has been two days since Ten had handed him the card, which means, Ten and Yuta had gone to Taeyong three days ago - it has been three days since Taeyong had returned with his son and three days since Jaehyun's mind had been plagued with the one question: _Who is the boy and why does he look so much like him?_

"When are you planning to call him?" Johnny asked from his position on the couch. 

Right now, they're in Jaehyun's office, as Johnny came to his office to pester him about contacting the supermodel who even went as far as asking his boyfriend to give the CEO his calling card. 

"If you're looking for a sign to contact him, this is it," Johnny said, "He gave you his personal phone number, Jesus Christ, Jae." 

Jaehyun despite the pestering had always made excuses such as he forgot because he was reading up contracts, paperwork had been piling up, etc. But Johnny did not give up, so here he is now, arms crossed in front of his chest, as he stares at the CEO who was playing with the card. 

"I don't think I'm prepared enough to speak to him," Jaehyun said. 

"Boy, you told him to get the fuck out of your life, I'm pretty sure it's him who's suppose to be not prepared to talk to you - but where are we now? With him, being the first one to reach out?" Johnny said, an eyebrow raised at him. 

Before Jaehyun could say anything, the phone in the office rang; it turns out to be his secretary, 

_"Mr. Jung? Mr. Taeyong Lee had called and asked if you could meet him tonight? He asked me to call him back immediately."_

Jaehyun's eyes widen at the information given to him, making Johnny stare at him in confusion. 

"Clear my schedule after 3 PM. Call him back and tell him I'm free from 3 PM onwards if he's not available," Jaehyun said, before pausing to think about his plans, "ask him when he's available and free my schedule for him....it's about time I talk to him, " 

After hearing the affirmation from his secretary, he ended the call with a sigh. 

"Who's that?" Johnny asked him. 

"Taeyong called in to ask if we could meet," Jaehyun replied as he collapsed back on his chair. 

The statement made Johnny groan and glare at his friend, "What the hell? He has to be the one to call you just so you could talk to him? Jesus Christ, Jaehyun." 

"I was planning to call him today, but he got to me first," Jaehyun defended himself. 

"Please, you were skeptical about calling him a few minutes ago." 

"Well, I cleared my schedule for this afternoon for him, and even told Jae-in to clear my schedule if he asks to reschedule." 

"You better talk to him, and soon, Jaehyun. As far as the people know, Taeyong will only stay in the country until after SFW, which ends in two weeks." 

Jaehyun knows that what Johnny is saying is true. The only thing he knows is the same information that the general public knows, just as Johnny knows. Taeyong only flew to Seoul for Seoul Fashion Week and that he would only stay in the country until the end of the fashion week. It's not a secret to the public that Taeyong brings his son with him whenever he would have to stay outside of Los Angeles for a long period of time. The only thing that the media does not know about the supermodel is his past before Los Angeles and who Hyunjae's mother is. 

Jaehyun remembered Ten's words when he handed the card to him, _"He said that he will make some very important decisions after you guys talked."_

_"You have some deep thinking to do after you talk to him. I just hope you listen and understand everything he tells you."_

When Ten said that, Jaehyun did not understand what it meant. But now that he thinks about it; the sense of urgency in the Ten and Yuta's voice urging him to contact Taeyong, and the sudden call from the mentioned supermodel - he realized that he was about to make decisions that are important. However, he needs to talk to Taeyong first to understand those what he should do.

* * *

Taeyong sighed for the nth time, as he stepped into the lobby of the company building owned by Jaehyun and Johnny. He had waited for a few days for Jaehyun to contact him after he had given Ten his personal calling card to give to Jaehyuun so that they could talk about his predicated - with Hyunjae - but alas, it seemed like the CEO was avoiding talking with him which frustrates him. Taeyong does not have much time left, so he had no choice but to be the one to contact Jaehyun. He wants to run a hand through his hair because of nervousness however, he was wearing a cap and a mask to hide his face from the public since no one knows of his past with the young CEO. He had left Minjun to take care of Hyunjae back in the apartment because he knows that the topic he plans to bring up with Jaehyun will result in them in a screaming match.

"Good afternoon, Sir. What is your business here?" The reception asked him as he reached her. 

"I have an appointment with Mr. Jung, I'm suppose to meet him at 3 o'clock," Taeyong answered. 

"Mr. Lee?" 

Taeyong nodded in affirmation as the receptionist smiled, pressing a few keys on her keyboard before saying something directed to the headset she was wearing. Taeyong figured that she was getting confirmation about his meeting from Jaehyun's secretary, and with a nod of her head, the receptionist looked up at him with a polite smile and directed him towards the elevator which would bring him directly up Jaehyun's office (according to the receptionist). Taeyong thanked her with a polite smile and headed towards the elevator which opened immediately upon him pressing the button. 

"You can do this, Taeyong. You just have to tell him the details regarding Hyunjae and what he should do. You can do this..." Taeyong cheered for himself as he rode the elevator, "If I don't tell him then I don't know what would happen. I don't want Hyunjae to grow up like this." Taeyong said, taking off his cap as the elevator pinged indicating his arrival on the floor where Jaehyun's office is. 

He was lying if he claims he was not hoping for his ex-fiance to be the one to greet him when the door to the elevator opened. However, he was surprised when the door opened to reveal the CFO of the company who was grinning at him encouragingly. 

"Johnny," Taeyong breathe out as he stepped out of the elevator. 

"Hello, Taeyong, how are you? I know you're here to see Jaehyun." Johnny said. 

"Yeah, I need to talk to him." 

"That's good. You guys really need to talk things out...." Johnny said in which Taeyong merely nodded. 

"We should hang out sometime, before you leave for L.A. Just like old times sake, yeah?" the CFO said, stepping into the elevator. 

The statement and underlying message made Taeyong flinch, however, he kept his smile and agreed with him. 

"Make plans with Ten and I'll clear my schedule," Johnny called out just as the elevator doors closed. 

Taeyong took a deep breath before trudging inside the main area of the floor where a woman in her twenties sat in front of a desk with headsets on. Taeyong figured that she was the same woman who talked to him to schedule this appointment with the CEO so he went forward and stood in front of the desk, effectively getting the attention of the woman, who let out a squeak of surprise upon seeing him. 

"Mr. Lee! Mr. Jung is already waiting for you inside his office. Please do head in," the secretary said, ushering him towards the door behind the desk. 

Taeyong thanked her as she opened the door and softly guided him inside, announcing his arrival before she left with the door clicking shut. 

Jaehyun looked impeccably handsome in his grey suit sitting on the leather chair situated behind the huge desk. Jaehyun, for his benefit, was staring at Taeyong all wide-eyed with his mouth hanging open. 

"T-Taeyong," the CEO greeted him as he stood up from the chair. 

"Hello, Jaehyun." Taeyong greeted back, rocking back and forth on his feet as he does not know if he should sit or wait for Jaehyun to ask him to sit. 

Jaehyun's eyes widen even more when he realized that he has yet to ask Taeyong to sit so he hastily asked the model to do so. Taeyong just nodded and moved to sit on the couch while Jaehyun sat in front of him. 

"What do you want to talk about?" Jaehyun asked after a few beats of silence. 

Taeyong avoided the other's eye, opting to look around the room before he took a deep breath and stared at Jaehyun straight in the eyes, 

"I came to talk about Hyunjae," Taeyong said, lips forming a thin line, his hands clasped together on his lap. 

Jaehyun's eyebrows furrowed together, "Hyunjae?" 

"My son, Jaehyun. I came here to talk about the boy I've been seen with for the past eight years." Taeyong answered him. 

"What about him?" 

Taeyong looked shocked and confused at the same time, before he sighed, "Ten is so wrong, you did not remember everything. You have selective amnesia." Taeyong groaned, confusing the CEO more. 

"What are you talking about?" Jaehyun asked, this time his voice was more firm and he was obviously seeking answers. 

Taeyong heaved out a huge breath - he's frustrated beyond belief as he is annoyed. He did not expect Jaehyun to have given up on him. If he cared, Jaehyun would have at least tried to find out who Hyunjae is. But he also knows that this is partly his fault, for the past years, no media have been able to catch glimpse of the boys face until recently when Hyunjae faced the cameras of the media upon his arrival in Seoul. 

"You really don't know anything about Hyunjae? I thought when you found out what really happened you would have at least made an effort to find out what I did in all those years we're not together," Taeyong huffed out, his childishness getting the best of him. 

Jaehyun in return scoffed at the model's attitude. 

"I'm sorry, but I run a multi-billion dollar business here, Taeyong. We're not in the same line of work where you just pose here and there and earn money." Jaehyun responded back, a bite in his voice. 

Taeyong's eyes turned into slits at the tone the other has, "Whatever," 

"Taeyong," Jaehyun sighed, "What about Hyunjae do you want to talk about?" 

Taeyong with his lips in a thin line handed him the envelope he had brought with him. The envelope contained the important documents that will confirm anything he says to Jaehyun so that Jaehyun does not doubt him. 

"What is this?" Jaehyun asked, taking the envelope from him. 

Taeyong exhaled, leaning back away from Jaehyun, "I came here to tell you the truth. The part your brain had chosen to forget," he said, "Inside the envelope are the documents that will confirm everything that I tell you." Taeyong said as he waved a hand to gesture for him to open the envelope. 

Jaehyun looked at him apprehensively as he tore open the envelope and pulled out the bound documents one-by-one. Taeyong kept mum as he let Jaehyun read the fine print on the documents, smiling sadly as he watched the other's eyes widen in shock, eyes flitting to every word on the documents. He kept silent as Jaehyun continued to peruse the documents, getting paler and paler by each document he reads. Taeyong waited until the other male got to the last document, he waited patiently and watched the other as he fixed everything and put it on the table, his face unreadable as he stared at the model. 

"What is this, Taeyong? What are these documents?" Jaehyun asked. 

"Those are the information you've been missing for the past eight years. Those documents are the answers to _all_ of your questions." Taeyong answered, eyes staring straight at the CEO. 

"These are documents to a surrogate center, signed by me and you, and a female. These are ultrasounds, photographs, medical tests - medical tests that indicate that he has Leukemia." Jaehyun said, keeping his eyes on Taeyong's. 

_"These documents indicate that Hyunjae is, in fact, my biological son. Born from my sperm eight years ago."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that you had to wait a while for this chapter. I just had to tie some loose ends and finish the To Be Fated which I started to write earlier. Now that I have finished it, rest assured that I will be continue writing this. Thank you for waiting for such a long time, I really do hope some of your questions have been answered by this chapter. 
> 
> The next chapter will focus on Taeyong's explanation and Jaehyun's thoughts on the matter at hand.   
> Love xx 
> 
> Special thanks to Mother Shii who is my beta and the person who exudes total parental energy ^^

**Author's Note:**

> you can catch me via [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/nanaminuwu) or [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/auwu_)
> 
> much much love to my beta [ Shiyaam ](https://twitter.com/moonstruckshi)


End file.
